In process automation, such as for example in industrial installations or building management installations, units are increasingly used as sensors and actuators with communication interfaces which are distributed in a building. Said sensors and actuators may be incorporated into a wireless network. Moreover, they may be operated by means of a battery, i.e. as standalone devices.
When implementing an application by means of said units, the application may be distributed over two or more units.